Wings of Destiny
by Kamikakushi
Summary: Two years after Hitomi left Gaea, she is haunted by visions of Van's death. When a mysterious voice summons Hitomi back to Gaea, she is faced with a powerful Darkness, and her own emotions of learning about Van's marriage. [Discontinued]
1. Ghosts of Yesterday

  
  


  
  
A/N: I haven't wrote anything for a long time. School has always kept me busy. Since this is summer, I've decided to write again. And please R+R. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Just my own characters. So don't sue me! 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter I 

Ghosts of Yesterday   
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
Blood flowed everywhere. In the waters. On the lands. Everywhere. No sounds were made except the running footsteps of a desperate girl, looking for her lover. 

"Van!" Hitomi cried in fear. She raced down the burned and dead country of Fanelia. Everywhere was blood and smell of death. The buildings crumpled, and the skies rained of blood. The horrible stench was everywhere. 

"Van! Van where are you?" she called to the dead country. She continued to race toward the castle. The blood like rain descended from the fire red sky. Her eyes searched for the signs of life. But found nothing. 

The young girl dashed up the steps of the crumpling Fanelian castle. The building seemed dead and abandoned, just like the rest of the country. And the smell of death was getting stronger and more intense with each step up the lifeless castle. 

Hitomi turned at she reached to top of the stairs. She ran down a deep corridor. And as she kept running, it got darker and darker, until everything was gone, and then there was only darkness. 

Hitomi stopped as she saw a figure through the darkness. She slowly walked forth to the form in the darkness. "Van," she suddenly cried out. 

Indeed it was Van Fanel. He was the same man Hitomi loved, but his ruby eyes portrayed nothing. Not even his soul. 

"Van?" whispered Hitomi, "It's me Van. I've come back." The raven haired man said nothing. Slowly, a pair of wings burst from his back. They were stained with blood, and his chest was bruised and cut. 

The emerald eyed girl gasped in surprise and fear. "Van, what happened?" she inquired, "Your wings, they're covered with blood." 

The young man said nothing, but kept his soulless eyes on the love of his life. His eyes seemed sad and empty. "Oh Van," whispered Hitomi, tears slowly pouring from her eyes. 

As she stepped forward to Van, flames of fire arose all around. Hitomi watched in fear and helplessness as her lover burned. "I'm sorry Hitomi," said the young man at last, "I could not stop the Darkness." And then he was gone. 

"Van!" cried Hitomi, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then suddenly, the ground gave way, and Hitomi fell through an endless darkness. This time, she had no angel to save her and she was engulfed in darkness. Body. Mind. Soul. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

Hitomi suddenly woke in cold sweat. She rubbed her temples and sat up from her bed. Her breath slowed down and she looked toward the clock. It read 2:46 AM. Letting out a groan of frustration, she got up and headed down stairs for a glass of water. 

It had been nearly two years since this young girl was whisked away to that mysterious world that no one could see. Her time on Gaea had brought her many memories, and the most precious thing of all, her first true love. 

It was on Gaea that Hitomi Kanzaki met Van Fanel. At first, the raven haired boy seemed rude and insensitive. But as time passed, Hitomi's feelings for Van changed. And this lanky, raven haired boy had become Hitomi's first love. He was her soul mate and one true love. 

But that was quite some time ago. Two years to be exact. And alot of things had changed. Now at the age of 17, Hitomi Kanzaki was not that teenager who told fortunes anymore. 

Hitomi enter her bedroom, careful not to wake her parents or brother. She sat down on her bed, took a gulp of water and stared at herself in the mirror across from her bed. 

With her hand, she brushed through her sandy blonde hair, now chin length. She placed the glass cup on her bed side table and stood up once more. Hitomi studied herself in the mirror. Besides the length of her hair, Hitomi had become much more mature over the las two years. Her body had more curves, and she looked more like a woman. 

Hitomi gave a loud sigh as she rubbed her temples. She squinted her eyes as she relived her nightmare. "Why do I keep having that same dream?" Hitomi asked herself. 

For the last several nights, Hitomi had been having the same horrifying dream. It had always been the same dream. With the vision of Van and Fanelia, and it always ended with her falling into that same deep darkness. 

Hitomi sighed heavily as she crashed down on her bed. "It has been two years. So why would I still have visions?" she asked herself, "In two years I haven't had any visions or premonitions, so why now? Why?" Though she did not want to admit it, inside her heart, a great fear started to build up. 

Hitomi closed her eyes, trying not to think about the dream, and soon, she had fallen back to sleep. No matter how much she denied herself, Hitomi could feel that something terrible was coming. Something evil and horrible. And she was afraid, very afraid. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

"Hey Hitomi. Yoo hoo? Anyone home?" A hand waved across Hitomi's face as she looked across the track field. 

Hitomi looked up. A girl with deep brown hair and amethyst eyes staired back at her. "Oh sorry Eriko, I was just daydreaming," answered Hitomi. 

Eriko Ayasaki looked suspiciously at Hitomi. The brunnette grunted and sat down next to Hitomi. The track team was having their practice run for the competition tommorow, and Hitomi was not in the mood for running. That dream just kept coming back into her mind. 

"You really shouldn't be daydreaming you know," said Eriko as the mens' team prepared for the 300m, "You should focus on your running, and Yukari is really going to be pissed when she gets here. Forget Yukari, Aki-san is going to be really angry." 

Eriko gave a heavy sigh as she noticed her blonde friend was not paying attention to anything she just said. "Hitomi, did you hear what I said?" questioned Eriko. Hitomi looked up at Eriko and gave her a small smile. "Sorry Eriko, I just keep having this weird dream and it's kinda driving me nuts," answered Hitomi. 

"Well, tell me about it then," said Eriko enthusiastically, "I love those mystical and paranormal kinda stuff! I think it's so cool." Hitomi suddenly looked skeptical. _Eriko is really going to make a big deal if I tell her about my dream,_ thought Hitomi, _I almost forgot how superstitious she is._

"It's really nothing Eriko," answered Hitomi serenely, "Just some fantasy, that's all." Eriko looked a little disappointed, but said nothing. She knew Hitomi was lying, but Eriko Ayasaki was never one to pry. 

"Well, too bad," said Eriko, "Anyways, did you choose a topic for your Literature assignment yet? I have." Hitomi shook her head as she mens' team sped off. "What did you choose?" asked Hitomi. 

A big grin suddenly plastered over Eriko's face. It seemed as if she had been waiting for someone to ask her that all day. She gave a loud sigh as she continued, "Well, I've decided to base my literature report on a myth," Hitomi rolled her eyes with a smile, "It's based on this old Greek mythology dating back to the year 666 B.C. I did a lot of research over the weekend and everything, and thanks to my grandfather's old books and the net, I found out some pretty cool things." 

Eriko gave a proud smile at her knowledge. "Continue," answered Hitomi. She knew Eriko was waiting for her to say that. 

"My project is base on the island of Atlantis," said Eriko. Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she heard the mention of Atlantis. "From what I've heard, it said that in around 666 B.C, Atlantis was a prospering country and had invented several new technologies. Some of today's inventions are even base on some of those. 

It was said that when the year 666 B.C arrived, Atlantis just disappeared. No one ever found out what really happend, but from the myths told, it said that the people of Atlantis created a machine that brought them their destruction." 

_How--how come this seems so much like the story about Atlantis on Gaea?_ wondered Hitomi. 

Eriko continued, "They say that the people of Atlantis tried to create a machine that would equal them with the Gods and the Angels. But I've also heard that it wasn't the people that persuaded the creation of that machine, but a dark force. 

Well, they say that in the land of the Gods, a war raged between the Angels and the Gods for domination of the Earth. They say that, the people of Atlantis was some how brought into this war, and with the help of the Gods they created a power greater than that of the Angels, the humans and the Gods. 

This power was so strong it had to be separated just to be controlled. They say the Atlantians separated that power into seven parts. But they say that the Goddess of Vengeance, wanted that power to herself, and she became evil and that power drove her to the depth of her darkness. She promised that if she could not have the world, then it will be cover with darkness so no one could have it. And she summoned the seven powers all together. 

No one, no God or human or even Angel could defeat the Darkness. It slowly caused wars all over the Earth. Thousands and hundreds of people died at their own hands. Covered with the Darkness. 

The Angels and the Gods decided that in order to save everything and everyone, God, human or Angel, they must find a way to over come the Darkness. Since the Darkness was created from seven different powers and the Goddess of Vengeance, so the only way to defeate them was to separate them. 

But you know, they had to find a way first. So, with all their powers, they created something, I'm not sure what, but it was something. I think they called it the light, or something. 

They say that this Light, this something, sealed the Darkness, separated the power into seven parts and kept our world safe. But when it was all over, a Seer predicted that the Darkness would rise again, in three millenniums. 

So, in order to make sure the Darkness is defeated, the Gods changed that Light into a human and made sure they would be reborn every time they died. They gave the Seer the position as the Keeper of the Histories, and granted this Light a protector. 

So up until this century, nothing yet has happend. But from the Star calendars I've been reading, I think this year is the year that this Darkness would rise again." 

As Eriko finish, she blushed at the sight of Hitomi's shocked and surprised face. "And you found all that out over two days?" asked Hitomi. Eriko nodded, a blush still on her face. "You sure read fast you know that Eriko," said Hitomi. 

But that wasn't really what surprised Hitomi. From the information Eriko just told her, it seem that this story was very much similar to the Atlantis she heard about. But it this myth was true, then she had a feeling it won't be on Earth this time. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

The sun had began to set over the horizon. The track meet had ended, and Hitomi was dead tiered. Though the day has come to an end, the fear inside Hitomi was still there. 

Hitomi stood, in blue over-alls and a white T-shirt, looking across the water. The shining light from the sun danced across the water in ripples. It sparkled and it moved, changing with each minute of the setting sun. 

Hitomi tugged on her duffle bag, looking across the water. The dream seem to frighten her more and more with each passing minute. _It couldn't be a vision could it?_ thought Hitomi, _It has been two years. I shouldn't be having visions now._

As she continued to watch the rippling water, the image began to fade. Hitomi was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "What is happening?" she cried. 

_You have a gift my child. A gift so very special that not many has it. You are destined for greatness Hitomi._

"What?" questioned Hitomi, "Who's there? Please tell me. What is going on?" 

_Patience young one. You seek for an answer. But the answer you already know._

"What answer? I don't understand," said Hitomi anxiously, "W--who are you?" 

_Who am I is not important right now. You will meet me in due time. You seek the answer to your question. A question you asked not knowing it. A question in which you want to deny. A question you can answer. So tell me Hitomi, what is the question?_

"The question?" said Hitomi dully, "Is evil coming?" 

_And the answer Hitomi? Tell me, what is the answer. You know it. I know you do. What is the answer?_

"The answer," stated Hitomi, "The evil is coming. To Gaea. To Van." 

_Your destiny waits for you Hitomi. To the place it all started, will bring you to where it finishes._

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

As quickly as her vision came, it disappeared, and Hitomi was left staring at the setting sun and the colours of the water. 

"It was a vision," muttered Hitomi, "I'm sure of it." Hitomi thought about the last sentence the mysterious voice had said. _"To the place it all started, will bring you to where it finishes."_

"What did that mean?" wonder Hitomi, "To the place it all started? Will bring you to where it finishes? What could that possibly mean?" 

And suddenly, a thought came into here mind. _Where everything started. Gaea and all. That's the school track! Where I first met Van. To where it finishes. Does it mean Gaea?_

With no time to think clearly, and feeling sure of her idea, Hitomi started running toward her school. As she got closer, the light from the sun was getting lighter and lighter. By the time Hitomi had reached the track, the sun had set and it was night. 

She estimated the spot where she had first crashed into Van, Hitomi stood at that spot and looked up at the starry sky. The stars danced, and Hitomi waited. For something. Anything. 

"I'm here!" Hitomi cried to the sky, "I'm here at where it all started. Where I first met Van! So take me back to where it will finish. Gaea!" 

Hitomi continued to stare at the sky, though no voice or anything at that, gave her an answer. Nothing changed. But Hitomi continued to stare at the dark sky. Wishing, hoping for someone, something, anything to take her back to Gaea. So she could protect Van from whatever that was coming. 

Finally, it seemed to Hitomi that nothing would happen. Her head dropped as she looked toward the ground. "Maybe it was just a dream," muttered Hitomi. But in her heart, Hitomi knew that her vision was real, and true. 

Suddenly and slowly, a small light started to form across Hitomi's chest. It grew and grew. With one mighty shine of a bright blue light, a pillar of light descended from the sky and slowly lifted Hitomi toward the sky. Toward Gaea. 

"I'm coming Van," whispered Hitomi, "I'm coming." 

  


  
  


TBC 

A cliffhanger. I'd never thought I'd put one. But oh well. I hope you guys like my fic. It has been a long time since I've been on FF.net, and I hope my come back is a success. I've been really busy with stuff and haven't wrote anything for a long time. 

Though it may be the first chapter, it would start getting more and more interesting along the way. I really suggest you think about what Eriko said about her Literature assignment. Alot of things will be based on that. ^^ Please read + review everyone! 


	2. The Shadow Rider

  
  


  
  
A/N: I would really like to thank to Emerald Mist for her story Courtesan. It was because of that fic that I got back my urge and inspiration to write again! So Emerald Mist, if you ever get the chance to read this, I dedicate this fic to you. ^^ 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine. It belongs to Sunrise. I only own my own characters. 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter II 

The Shadow Rider 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
The night sky shined of stars. It was peaceful and calm. Suddenly, a pillar of bright light descended from the sky. The light carried with it a blonde, emerald-eyed girl. 

Hitomi's feet landed on the solid earth as the pillar of light disappeared. The blond girl looked around her surroundings, her hand tightly holding on to her duffle bag. It seemed to Hitomi the pillar had dropped her off near the side of a road. Next to the muddy road were the beginnings of forest. 

Hitomi turned and looked up at the indigo night sky. Not far in the distant sky, shined two moons. Her Earth and the Moon. Hitomi smiled at the two moons in the sky. "I'm back on Gaea," whispered Hitomi softly, "I'm really back." 

"Well, lookie what we have here," said a husky voice. Hitomi turned around as she saw three men slowly coming toward her. _Thugs,_ thought Hitomi. 

The man in the middle laughed at Hitomi's frightened face. "Why would such a pretty girl be wandering in the middle of the night?" he asked mockingly. The man to his right chuckled slightly. 

Frightened and shocked, Hitomi slowly took a step back. Then middleman suddenly dashed forward and grabbed Hitomi tightly by the arm. Hitomi let out a scream of fear. The man just laughed, "No one's gonna here you out here girlie," he chuckled. 

Hitomi was now more frightened than ever. She whimpered in fear as the man drew a dagger from his belt and placed it to Hitomi's throat. "Now, what do we have in the bag?" he asked. 

Suddenly, the call of an eagle broke the defining silence. The thug dropped Hitomi roughly on the ground and turned toward the eagle, perched on a tree. "What the hell?" said the thug incredulously. 

"Uh boss," said one of the thugs. The thug turned toward where his cronies were looking at. Hitomi heard the three man gasped and she too, turned toward where the three men were staring at. 

Not far from the four people, a black hooded figure rode on a coal black stallion. The stallion itself was a magnificent creature. It was strong and bold. Its mane was wild like fire and black like the night sky. A beautifully carved silver piece cover it's eyes. 

With its owner, the mighty stallion slowly walked toward Hitomi and the thugs. The three men shuddered as the stallion and it's rider came to them. "A-a Shadow Rider," shuddered one of the thugs. 

"Leave the girl and I will spare you pathetic lives," said the hooded rider. At first the three men didn't move. "Th-thank you Rider," said one of the thugs fearfully. Then the three sprinted down the road. 

The hooded rider got off the stallion and approached Hitomi. The rider stood before Hitomi before taking off their hood. "What would a girl be doing out here in the middle of the night?" questioned the rider. 

Hitomi was quite surprised as the rider removed their hood and brushed the black cape behind their shoulders. The rider that the three thugs ran from was a girl! 

The girl was tall and her hair was a dark ruby red, tide into a long ponytail. Her eyes were a dark navy blue. She was calm and she looked gallant. She wore dark brown boots, black pants, and her top some what resembled the top of a brown kimono, without such large sleeve openings. Hung from her belt was a long sword. 

"Well?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" She extended her hand, helping Hitomi get up from the floor. As Hitomi dusted herself off, she answered, "I was, um, heading toward Fanelia and um, I got lost." 

"A girl really shouldn't be traveling all by themselves," said the rider. Hitomi looked at the taller girl defiantly and answered, "Your a girl." 

The taller girl suddenly laughed and smiled down at Hitomi. "I guess you're right," she said, "My name is Arianna Keel, but please, call me Aria," she extended her hand, "Pleasure to meet you---?" 

"Hitomi," finished Hitomi, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki." She shook Aria's hand. The taller girl smiled down at Hitomi. "Where were you headed for again Hitomi?" asked Aria. 

"I'm headed for Fanelia," answered Hitomi, "Except I, uh, lost my way. I'm going there to um, meet a friend." Arianna smiled. "What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed for too," said Aria. 

The eagle flew onto Aria's shoulder. Hitomi noticed that a rolled up piece of paper was attached to the eagle's ankle. "I'm delivering a message there. Why don't you join me? It would be a lot safer," suggested Aria. 

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you," she said, "It would be really nice of you Aria." The black stallion suddenly snorted in disapproval. It stopped by Aria's side, it's eyes looked stiffly at Hitomi. 

Aria laughed. "Now Magnus. Be nice," she patted the black stallion, "Magnus doesn't really like people much. It runs in his blood. Unlike Tabius." She referred to the eagle that sat perched on her shoulder, nibbling her ear affectionately. 

Aria tugged lightly on Magnus' rein and the stallion bent down. She climbed onto the stallion and offered a hand, helping Hitomi onto Magnus. Aria removed the eagle from her shoulder and it flew into the night sky. 

Hitomi held on tightly to Aria as Magnus started to run, following the eagle Tabius. "We should reach Fanelia by this morning at this speed," said Aria. As if they were racing the sun, the two girls rode toward Fanelia. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

"Hitomi," whispered Aria, "Hitomi, we're here." Hitomi stirred a little as she opened her eyes. She looked past Aria's shoulder and, coming into view, was the Fanelian gate. 

Hitomi covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm really sorry," she said dozily, "I must have fallen asleep." She yawned again. Magnus slowly walked toward the gate. "It's alright," answered Aria, "I'm just surprise you were asleep and you didn't even fall off." Hitomi blushed. 

The black stallion came to a halt as he reached the gate. "Who goes there?" called a guard from the lookout. Aria steadied Magnus as she looked up. "Arianna Keel," she answered, "I've brought a message from the eastern continent. I wish to see the royal council immediately." 

The guard nodded and proceeded to open the gate. Hitomi suddenly got a feeling that Aria was more important than she seemed. _If she can see the royal council so quickly,_ though Hitomi, _She must be an important figure._

Aria tugged on Magnus' rein and the black stallion rode into the country. Through the markets and shops, Magnus ran toward the Fanelian castle. The mighty stallion dodged through women, children, and men. All of them, surprisingly, seemed quite shocked to see Magnus. Many stared wide-eyed at the stallion and it's rider, whispering the words Shadow Rider. _I know this horse looks differently from the other Gaean horses,_ thought Hitomi, _But they see Magnus as almost a threat. And they seem to keep mumbling the words Shadow Rider, just like the thugs did. I wonder why?_

As they got closer and closer to the castle, Hitomi couldn't help but feel a little nervous inside. Would she be able to see Van? And what will happen to her when she got there? Would Aria just leave her? Hitomi didn't really know. But hopefully, something will happen. Preferably something good. 

When Aria got to the castle, she headed toward the horse stall as four men and a girl greeted her. Aria slowly got off Magnus, and helped Hitomi off. She then handed Magnus' rein to one of the men. The black stallion suddenly lifted its front legs in defense, trying to kick the man. 

"Magnus!" shouted Aria. She tugged fiercely on Magnus' rein and the stallion seemed to calm down. _Oh, I know why Magnus acted that way,_ thought Hitomi, _I almost forgot that he didn't like people. So why does he listen to Aria? Is there something special about her? Maybe it has something to do with the name Shadow Rider._

"Hitomi?" asked Aria as Magnus was slowly led away by the four men. Hitomi's train of thought was suddenly lost as she heard her name. "Oh sorry Aria," apologized Hitomi, "I was just thinking." 

Aria gave a kind smile. "No need to apologize," answered Aria. She turned toward the other girl standing there. "Mary, I want you to take Hitomi up to one of the guest rooms. She'll be staying at the castle while she's here," said Aria, "And if anyone asks why she's here, direct them to me understood?" 

The maid nodded. "Yes miss," she answered. She turned toward Hitomi. "Follow me please miss," she said shyly. Hitomi turned to Aria before she followed the maid Mary. "I don't know how to thank you Aria," she said. 

Aria smiled as she headed inside the castle. "No need to thank me Hitomi," she answered, "It's my pleasure." And then she turned, and headed inside the castle, to deliver some very interesting news to the royal Fanelian council. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

Van Fanel sat bored as his council continued to talk about the latest event. With his head on his hand, he stared out the window at the blue Mystic Moon, hanging in the sky as if calling for him. A picture of a particular emerald-eyed girl suddenly popped into his head. 

The young King smiled as he continued to stare at the blue Moon, not paying any attention to his council. "Lord Van," shouted Degas Corellas, one of the council members. Van's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Degas called his name. "I'm sorry Degas," answered Van, "What were you saying again?" 

The heavy bearded man sighed heavily. "I'll repeat myself," he answered, "Many rumors has surfaced concerning the Zaibach Empire. It is rumored that the technological country has found a new Ruler, and that the country's army missionaries are being started up. It seems like Zaibach might want to expand again." 

Van sighed has he thought about all the trouble Zaibach has caused in the past. "Miss Keel has just returned from her visit to the eastern continent," answered Degas, "Maybe she can give us some insight on this situation." 

The council room door suddenly burst open, and Aria walked in. All the other council members stared at the red-haired girl as she sat down in an empty seat, opposite of Van. "It's nice to see that you're back Aria," said Van with a smile. Aria gave a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement to the young King. 

"Miss Keel," said Haden Mashid, another council member, "What news do you have for us? What is going on in the eastern continent?" Aria shifted her eyes, slowly eyeing each of the council members before setting them on Van. 

"Zaibach is expanding, just like the rumors said," she answered darkly. Mumbles and gasps were exchanged as the court went into shock. 

Aria, eyes still focused on Van, continued, "I haven't yet seen what their new ruler looks like, or even their name at that, but whoever they are, they're very smart. Many of the dominant countries have already fallen in line with Zaibach. Basram, Ravel, Kingsmere, Daniya, and Luxor, just to name a few." 

"What about our allies? What do they think about this?" asked Degas. Aria gave a heavy sigh. "Since the last Great War, not many of the countries want to stir up a war again. They think it would cause bloodshed, and they don't want that to happen," answered Aria. 

"I agree," said Van, "There has to be away to prevent a war without bloodshed." Aria's eyes narrowed as she looked solidly at Van. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Lord Van," said Aria, "Zaibach is messing with something, something very very powerful. Much more powerful than any guymelef, I assure you." 

Aria looked at Van, then she sighed. "I think it would be good to conclude this meeting for today," said Aria, "It would be good for us to all rest and have something to eat. It is still very early." 

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," said Van. And slowly, the council departed. But the concern surrounding the re-birth of Zaibach is causing fear and doubt into their hearts. And all wondered, what is the powerful something that Zaibach is playing with, and who is its new Ruler? 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

Hitomi crashed onto the bed as soon as the maid had left. She was tiered and exhausted. Hitomi closed her eyes as the peaceful darkness surrounded her. 

Suddenly, the vision of fire and flames enter her calm sleep. Hitomi stood, untouched by the fire as she saw Fanelia and all of Gaea burning into cinders. 

Hitomi looked around, trying to find any signs of life. "Help!" she called out, "Please, is anyone there!" Slowly, figures started to form around Hitomi. They were the bodies of her friends, staring at her helplessly. Millerna, Allen, Prince Chid, Merle, and Van. They looked softly at Hitomi before disappearing. 

"No," whimpered Hitomi as tears streamed from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands in fear and anguish. "NO!" she shouted. 

She sat up irruptedly in bed. Her breath was in gasps, and sweat was dangling from her forehead. As Hitomi started to calm down, she looked around the empty room, and from the window, came the dim light of the evening sun. 

_I must have slept through the entire day,_ thought Hitomi. She slowly lifted her hand and placed in on her cheek. She sighed heavily as she noticed some food and a note by her bedside table. Hitomi pick up the note. _It's from Aria,_ thought Hitomi. 

_There are some food by your table. If you are still hungry, the kitchen is down the hall to your right. I will talk to you in the morning. If you need me, ask Mary. She knows where my room is. Hope you are sleeping well. _

Aria 

Hitomi smiled. _She's such a good friend,_ though Hitomi. She placed the note back onto the table and took a glance at the food. She sighed as she got up from the bed. Hitomi wasn't really that hungry. 

She walked out of the room and down the hall. Her head looked to the ground as the thought about the new dream she just had. The vision of the flames and fire. It was terrible. But what did it all mean? There was still the puzzle of the mysterious voice, and now this? Hitomi wasn't really prepared for all of her visions to come back so soon. Even after all this time, she still couldn't control her visions. 

"What is wrong with me?" whispered Hitomi. Her head lifted as she looked down the hall. At the end of the hallway, staring out of the window was a young man. He wore a lanky red top, beige pants and brown boots. His hair was raven black and his eyes seemed as if they were searching for something in the sky. 

Hitomi's eyes widened as she focused on the raven hair man. His hair, his eyes, his face. _It can't be,_ thought Hitomi. But it was. It was _Him_. "Van!" cried Hitomi. 

  


  
  


TBC 

I'm so bad. Another cliffhanger. So? What do you guys think about it so far? I know, I know. The Zaibach strikes back idea has been used a lot I know. But trust me, mine has a twist. It has a lot to do with mystical, mythological, and magical stuff. Watching Lord of the Rings over and over again is a big help. I kind of get a lot of my ideas from that fic. Just little details, that's all. Well, I hope you guys are going to continue to read my fic. By the second book, it's going to get a lot more darker. Please read + review everyone! ^^ 

** I'd like to thank the following people: STC, FritzyLuna, Atashi Komatsu, Isy Okolo, zephyr, and star of darkness. Thanks for reading my fic! ^^ **


	3. Reunion of Lovers

  
  


  
  
A/N: I read _way_ too much fantasy stuff. -_- But oh well. It does give me great inspiration. Anyways, I'm really glad you all like my fic! ^^ And for all the people that are wonder, I'm a total V/H supporter. But, I will add my own twists and turns in the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. It belongs to Sunrise or whatever. So please, don't sue! 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter III 

Reunion of Lovers 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
Slowly, the sun began to set and evening started to rise. Two moons hung in the sky, waiting for the sun to completely set over the hills. Van walked out of the dining room and headed down the hall. Thoughts rampaged around in his head. 

Van shook his head. _Merle's right,_ thought the young King, _I really do need some rest._ Although he didn't know why, but the image of a golden blonde girl kept popping back into his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her disappear. 

"She's a world away Fanel," Van muttered to himself, "So why do you keep thinking about her? She's probably moved on already." 

The raven haired King sighed to himself. It has been two longs years since he last saw Hitomi. At first, her presence still lingered with him. But as time passed, he couldn't sense her anymore. It was almost as if someone was blocking them. It was hard to explain, but he had a feeling that Hitomi had already found someone new. 

Over the years, he kept himself busy by working. But now that Fanelia was rebuilt and strong, he really didn't have anything to worry about anymore. And now, past memories started to catch up to him. 

_Well, you were the one that sent her back,_ came the annoying voice of his conscious. "It's not like she would be happy here," he muttered, "She belongs to a different world." 

The young King sighed as he looked out an open window. The bright Mystic Moon shined above Gaea. The feeling of not being able to see Hitomi was killing him. But then again, if she was here, things would turn out......._different_. 

The gentle sound of footsteps came near him, but Van didn't pay any attention to them. He still focused his thoughts on the Mystic Moon hanging in the sky. 

"Van!" came the sudden call of a voice. Van turned. His ruby red eyes widened in surprise. Her hair, her face, her body, it was more adult, but he was sure of it. It was _Her_. The one and only one that he loved so dear. 

"Hitomi?" whispered Van. The blonde girl nodded with a smile. Tears streamed down her procaine face. _She's here you idiot! So do _something _you fool,_ shouted his conscious. 

At first, Van didn't move, then slowly and steadily, he walked toward the emerald-eyed girl. Tears continued to fall from her cheek, but she was smiling. Van lifted his hand about to touch her face, then stopped. 

"You're not a dream are you?" he whispered the question. She shook her head, her eyes continued to stare at him. Slowly, Van placed his hand on her cheek, gently brushing away her tears. His hand ran down her cheek and through her hair. 

"I thought I'd never see you again," whispered Hitomi. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his head. Van held Hitomi tightly, hoping that this moment would last forever. "I've missed you so much Hitomi," smiled Van. 

"Ahem," came a voice that interrupted their precious moment. Both Van and Hitomi parted and looked toward where the voice came from. Aria slowly walked out of the darkness, a small smirk plastered on her face. 

"I guess this was the _friend_ Hitomi told me about," she said. Hitomi blushed crimson. Van stared at Aria. "You two know each other?" he asked. 

Aria gave a nod of her head. "Yes," answered Hitomi, "Aria was the one that brought me here." The redheaded girl gave small smile. "I'm sorry if I interrupted this reunion," she said, "But I've never really seen Lord Van that happy to see _anyone_." Now it was Van's turn to blush. 

"So, would anyone care to give me a little insight on how you know each other?" questioned Aria. But before anyone could answer, Aria's eyes narrowed and she placed her hand on the handle of her sword. She walked to the window and looked out. 

"What is it?" asked Van. Though Aria gave no answer, Hitomi could feel something was very wrong. "Something's coming," answered Aria in a stoic tone. Her navy blue eyes focused to the front gate, "It's almost here. I can feel it." 

Suddenly Hitomi felt very light head. Her eyes glazed over as her body went limp. "Hitomi!" cried Van as he caught her from falling. "What's wrong?" questioned Aria as she looked at Hitomi. "I think she's having a vision," answered Van. 

Her body was weak and her head placed toward the ground. Hitomi slowly opened her mouth to speak. 

_Three millenniums of a turn, will bring about the Darkness once more. Souls unkept will arise from the ashes, and the dark one will be reborn. The Key will be found, and the seven great powers will be unleashed. Death will reign, and Darkness will seize the universe._

As she gained back consciousness, Hitomi let out a moan as she steadied herself. "W-what happened?" questioned the young girl. Aria looked at Hitomi wide-eyed. "Do you know what you just said Hitomi?" said Aria, "Do you remember?" 

Hitomi looked to Van then to Aria and shook her head. "Are you alright Hitomi?" asked Van worriedly. Hitomi smiled at him. "I'm fine," she answered. Aria still looked skeptically at the young girl. But suddenly, they were interrupted as the sound of screams and crackle of fire came from the front gate. Shouts and cries came from the outside. "We're under attack! Get the guymelefs out there! We're under attack!" 

All three figures turned toward the window. "What is going on?" questioned Van. _Could this have something to do with my dream?_ thought Hitomi. 

Aria's eyes narrow angrily. "Ellen, where the hell are you?" she whispered to herself. She suddenly turned and headed down toward the guymelef storage house, her hand tightly grasped on her sword. 

"Aria! Where are you going?" shouted Van. But the red-haired girl didn't answer, and kept walking. Hitomi looked at Aria as she disappeared from sight. "She's going to fight them," stated Van. 

Van turned to Hitomi. "I'm going after her," said Van, "She can't fight them all on her own." Hitomi nodded in understanding. "Be careful," she said. Van brushed his hand across her cheek and nodded. The raven-haired boy turned and ran after the crimson haired girl. 

And now, Hitomi stood alone. Suddenly, the light image of a black hooded figure appeared in front of Hitomi. The hooded figure turned toward Hitomi, their face covered by the hood. "Go after the boy," said the figure, "Go after him or he'll be in grave danger." And with that, the figure faded, and Hitomi was once again left alone. 

_That's the same voice that spoke to me on Earth,_ thought Hitomi. If the voice was able to direct her back to Gaea, then Hitomi believed its warning. The emerald-eyed girl hesitated for a second, then ran after Van and Aria. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

With one mighty blow, the gleaming sword of the Escaflowne slashed its enemy in half. _I'm sorry brother,_ muttered Van in his head, _I know I promised not to use Escaflowne again, but if I don't, Fanelia is going to be destroyed._

The powerful guymelef cut another opponent in half. The enemy was very peculiar. There were 10 in total, but they moved swift and fast. It was as it they weren't being piloted by humans at all. And they were terribly hard to keep up with. 

The enemy reminded Van very much of the guymelefs that Zaibach has. Except they where a shade of pure night black, and they didn't have a stealth cloak. But they had the same weapons; the liquid metal Crim Claw. 

A deep red guymelef with a ruby crested sword charged at one of the black guymelef and tore it in half. Aria sat inside the red guymelef as she gasped for air. _Three,_ thought the warrior, _Three down and the other seven are impossible to keep up with._

The black guymelefs ignored the fact that three of their comrades were destroyed and keep on destroying everything around them. Blue fire rose all around the front of the country, and it advanced slowly toward the castle. 

Van charged at one of the guymelefs and missed, knocking into a building. "Argh," cried the young King, "There so fast." All the other Fanelian guymelefs were destroyed or sent to the castle to protect the civilians, who all stayed inside the castle. So all that was left were Van's Escaflowne and Aria's Aileron to fend of the enemy. 

"Don't bother attacking them Van!" shouted Aria as she defended a building from a Crim Claw, "Just defend. Don't attack. They're too fast for us. I don't think they even have pilots!" Aria tried to slash one of the guymelefs, but they dodged easily. _What the hell is it with these guymelefs?_ thought the redhead. 

The two guymelefs did their best to defeat the enemy, but they were very powerful. The seven remaining black guymelefs slowly proceeded toward the castle. As Aria attacked one of the black guymelef, its Crim Claw attacked and cut off one of Aileron's arms. 

"Aria, are you okay!?" shouted Van as he tried to fend of the others. With the sword still in its hand Aileron continued to fight without it's other arm. It attack and destroyed one of the black guymelefs. "I'm fine now," shouted back Aria. 

"Van! Behind you!" shouted Hitomi. The blonde girl raced toward the Escaflowne. As Van turned around, he saw that a pair of metal Crim Claw was coming quickly toward him. And there was not place for him to run. 

  


  
  


TBC 

Another cliffhanger. Wow, three in a row. Never done that before. ^^ Anyways, whatcha think? Is it good, is it good? I know this is a really bad place to end it off, but it was screaming in my face for me to end it like that. So how could I say no. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. Whether he gets injured really really badly, I still don't know yet. So, please review everyone! The more review I get, the easier it is for me to write. ^^ 

**I'd like to thank the following people: AyanamiChan, Anata, Ryan M, and Kristy. ^^ Thanx for reading my fic! **

And I'd also like to thank _FritzyLuna, STC, Isy Okolo and Atashi Komastsu_ for reading my fic more than once. ^^ Arigato! 


	4. The Prophecy of Death

  
  


  
  
A/N: You like me, you really really like me. Well, maybe not me, but I'm really happy that you guys like my fic. ^^ I'm really glad you are enjoying it. It makes me so proud *sniff*. 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is in no shape or form mine. I don't own it okay? 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter IV 

The Prophecy of Death 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
"Van! Behind you!" shouted Hitomi. The blonde girl raced toward the Escaflowne. As Van turned around, he saw that a pair of metal Crim Claw was coming quickly toward him. And there was not place for him to run. 

Suddenly, Van was pushed onto the ground with fierce force. The Escaflowne fell onto the floor with a hard stump. "What happened?" questioned Van. As sudden as he was pushed, he realized what happened as he saw the Crim Claw that was meant for him, tightly dodged into the leg of Aileron. 

"Aria are you okay?" shouted Hitomi. Aileron suddenly cut off the Crim Claw and quickly drove its sword into the black guymelef, cutting it in half. Inside the injured red guymelef, Aria gasped for air. 

Slowly, the Escaflowne lifted itself from the ground. As another Crim Claw was shot at Van, he dodged it and slashed a large gash in the enemy, and it burned into flames. Weakly, Aileron steadied itself. Though it was damaged very badly, it continued to fend off the remaining four guymelefs. 

"Hitomi! What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Van. Hitomi avoided the crumpling building and the fires, she knew well enough not to get too close to a battle. "I ran here to warn you!" she shouted back. 

"Well, it seems that we're both fine Hitomi, so go back to the castle. It's not safe here," said Aria as Aileron clashed metal with two of the black guymelefs. Van fended the other two from advancing as fire continued to rise. 

"Aria, I want you to go with Hitomi," Van called, "Aileron is damaged badly, you won't last much longer! And I can take care of myself." But instead of listening to him, both Aria and Hitomi stayed. "I'm staying!" shouted Aria and Hitomi in union 

Aileron was able to obliterate another one of the black guymelefs. Suddenly, the other unleashed its Crim Claw shot toward Aileron and cut of the broken leg. With its last might, Aria threw the sword toward the enemy and it drove into the head of the black guymelef. Then Aileron fell to the floor in a loud thump. 

"Aria, are you all right?" shouted Van. Escaflowne clashed swords with the remaining two guymelefs, destroying one in the process. "I'm just fine. Just fine!" called Aria. 

The remaining battle continued on as the Escaflowne and the black guymelef continued to fight. They were put into a stance as their swords were pressed together. "I will complete my mission," said a dark voice from the guymelef. 

"What?" said Van incredulously. Metal clashed as the black guymelefs drove its sword toward Van. _I'm losing my grip,_ thought Van as he felt his sword shake with force. Then, with one mighty blow, the Escaflowne's sword cracked into half and fell onto the floor. 

"Van! NO!" shouted Hitomi. The black guymelef raised its sword into the air. "Prepare to die," it said. And its sword started coming toward Van. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" thundered a voice. The black guymelef suddenly froze in position, it's blade inches from the Escaflowne. Slowly, it turned gray and crumpled into dust. 

"That will be quite enough," said the voice once more. Behind the crumpled guymelef stood a black hooded figure. In their hand carried a blue handbag. Its other hand was position in the direction where the last black guymelef once stood. 

_It's the person that warned me about Van,_ thought Hitomi. With a wave of their hand the fire that burned, dimmed, then disappeared. Both Aria and Van got out of their guymelefs and turned toward the hooded figure. 

The black hooded figure then pulled off their hood, reveling a black haired girl. She dropped her bag onto the ground and brushed the cape behind her shoulders. 

The girl looked around the same age as Aria. She looked serious and attentive. Her hair was raven black and barely touch her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep ice blue and were sharp. She work black boots and pants, and her top resembled Aria's, except it was dark blue and it didn't have open sleeves. 

Aria looked at the raven-haired girl with a smile on her face. "Ellen, what took you so long. I though you'd never get here," said the redhead. 

"You're never patient are you Arianna?" said the black haired girl. To Hitomi, her voice hinted the slightest of a British accent and it was the same voice that called to her when she was on Earth. 

Aria grinned, "I'm never patient Ellen, you should know that." Van jumped off the Escaflowne and walked toward the girl. Aria followed and so did Hitomi. 

"Thank you for destroying that guymelef and saving my life," said Van, "But, how did you do it?" The raven hair girl smiled a little. "I think you know the answer," she answered extending her hand, "My name is Ellen Hart." 

"My pleasure," said Van as he shook her hand, "But I'm not sure I understand. How did you destroy that guymelef?" Ellen sighed heavily. "You know the answer, I know you do," answered Ellen. Van stilled looked puzzled. 

_It was her that spoke to me on Earth,_ thought Hitomi, _She was the one that brought me back to Gaea. I'm sure of it._

Then Hitomi spoke up. "It's magic isn't it," said Hitomi meekly. Ellen grinned as she picked up her bag. "Yes, you could call it that. But I much more prefer to call it Sorcery," she turned to Hitomi, "It's nice to see that you got here safely Hitomi." 

Confused, Van looked to Ellen for an answer. But before he could ask, Ellen answered, "The answer to your question is that I was the one that brought Hitomi back to Gaea." 

"But how do you know me?" asked Hitomi. Ellen turned toward Hitomi. Her ice blue eyes pierced through her soul. "I'll explain everything later," answered Ellen, "But right now, I suggest we head back toward the castle. I'm sure the Fanelian people must be worried." 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

When they had arrived back at the castle, the people of Fanelian rejoiced over the defeat of the enemy. Ellen had asked Van not to mention her, or what she did. Then the raven hair girl requested that she would be able to speak with him, Hitomi, and Aria. Alone. 

And now, Van, Hitomi and Aria waited patiently for Ellen to say whatever she needed to say. They sat around the table in the royal court, where usually, conference of the royal council was held here. 

Ellen quietly placed her blue bag onto the table and removed her black cape. "Before I explain everything," said Ellen, "I'd like to give Hitomi something." She opened her blue bag, reached in, and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. She handed the cards to Hitomi. "You'll need them soon," said raven haired girl. 

Hitomi took the cards and looked at them carefully. _They look just like the tarot cards I had_, thought the blonde girl. 

Carefully, Ellen placed her hands on the table as she looked at the three figures in front of her. "I think we should begin with a question," she looked around, "Anyone?" 

"How do you know Hitomi and Aria?" questioned Van. His ruby eyes focusing on Ellen. Both the Ellen and Aria smiled a little. "Ellen and I are from the same pack. Our past goes back a long time," answered Aria, "She used to be a Shadow Rider." Van looked surprised to learn that Ellen was a Shadow Rider. He then recovered and nodded in understanding. "What exactly is a Shadow Rider?" asked a very puzzled Hitomi. 

"The Shadow Riders are a clan of the warriors, seers and healers," answered Ellen, "Our past dealt very much with the Atlantians and we're considered deadly and dangerous. We were the only humans that could control the Shadow Stallions, like Magnus. We are the carriers of the past of the ancients." 

"Past of the ancients?" muttered Van, "What do you mean? And how do you know Hitomi?" The boy seemed very impatient now. Van wanted an answer, and quick as possible. 

Aria and Ellen stared at each other for a moment. Then, sighing heavily, Ellen answered, "I'm sure you've heard of the Legend of the Key, I presume." Van nodded, but Hitomi shook her head. Ellen smiled at Hitomi. "Once again Hitomi, you also know the story," said Ellen, "It may not be as accurate as ours, but it is close enough. You're friend on Earth, Eriko, told you that story." 

Suddenly Hitomi remembered. _"My project is base on the island of Atlantis,"_ The blonde girl nodded, though she wondered how the black haired girl could have known about it. 

"But that was just a legend," said Van, "It couldn't possibly be true." Ellen looked as if she was looking out into space. Then she closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "I only wish it was just a legend," said the raven head faintly, "But it is far from just a legend. 

A lot of people don't know the story as it actually is. The Shadow clan is probably the only ones that know the true story. Many people believe that the Fate Alteration machine destroyed Atlantis. But back then, they called it the Destiny Machine. 

Gaea was originated from Earth, or the Mystic Moon as many refer to it. A war had raged between the Gods, Angels and Humans on Earth. War, death and hatred consumed the world. The Atlantians fought along side of the Gods, and with their help, had created the Seven Lights. 

These Lights were the most powerful force in the universe. They gave their possessor infinite power. Separately, they were powerful on their own. But together, they would give its possessor the power to destroy, or create. 

The Goddess of Vengeance, wanting the world to be her own, she summoned the Seven Lights together, unleashing the Darkness and evading the universe in darkness. She was set on destroying the universe and creating one of her own. 

Nothing could stop the Darkness. All seemed to be the end. Until that is the Angels decided to step in. With the power of the Angels and the Gods, they created something that would be able to seal the Darkness and the Seven Lights so that they would not be able to be used again. 

That is how the Key was born. It was a light that would be able to cast the Darkness back into the Shadows, and separate the Seven Lights back into seven parts. 

After the Darkness was sealed back into the Shadows, the Key changed the Seven Lights into seven crystals. Each reflected a colour of the rainbow. Each of the crystals held their own power, and only the Key could merge the seven powers back together again. 

But Vengeance was still determined to make a world of her own. She persuaded the Atlantians to create a machine that would be able to alter fate and the past, so she could create her own world. But the power was too strong, Atlantis was consumed, and Gaea was born with its last change of fate. Vengeance had created her world, but cast herself into the Shadows in the process. 

Before she was sealed away into the Shadows, Vengeance promised that she would return one day and that she will claim the Earth, and Gaea." 

Ellen opened her eyes as she waited for reactions from her audience. Van was thinking very hard, Aria sat patiently knowing that Ellen was not yet finished, and Hitomi carefully thought about the story Ellen just told, and the myth Eriko told of. _The Seven Lights,_ thought the young girl, _The power to create or destroy._

"There was a prophecy wasn't there?" asked Hitomi, "There was a prophecy that said of the return of the Darkness. Am I right?" Ellen nodded lightly. "After Vengeance was sealed away," said Ellen, "A Seer was over come with a vision that predicted the return of Vengeance, and the War of all wars." She paused, then repeated the ancient Prophecy. 

_"Three millenniums of a turn, will bring about the Darkness once more. The ultimate battle between Light and Darkness will determine the fate of the universe. A child shall open the Gate and unleash the Darkness. A Dragon shall reign in the battlefield. Sister of four shall recover the Key. And a Seer shall seek for Peace of life. _

One shall be sacrificed. One shall conquer all in battle. One shall bring the Seven Lights back into One. And all will be determined. The Key will create a destiny of us all. As it's holder will determine the fate of the universe. Three millenniums shall bring back the Darkness. And Vengeance will seek for its possessor." 

Aria sighed. "Zaibach already knows about the Prophecy of Death," said the redhead, "So they must be trying to make it come true." Both Van and Hitomi looked confused at this. "But why would they want to do that?" questioned Van. 

"To gain the universe," answered Ellen darkly. Ellen sighed. "We need to complete the prophecy and find the Key before them," said the raven-haired girl, "It is the only way to stop Apocalypse." 

"But what do you mean by _we_?" asked Hitomi. Aria gave a small smirk. "It means the four of us," stated Aria. Van looked quite confused. "Why the four of us?" questioned Van. 

"It is because we all play a part in the Prophecy," answered Ellen, "We, Arianna and I, are two of the four Element Gods," she laughed at Hitomi and Van's shocked faces, "Hard to believe I know. But let me continue. Hitomi is the Seer, and Van is the Dragon." 

Van looked completely shocked for a moment. "_What?_" said the young King incredulously. Aria laughed, "Don't be so shocked. You played a part in the Great War didn't you? Well, that was only the beginning. And now this is the last battle." 

"I know this must be very difficult for you to understand, but if you don't follow the Prophecy, I'm not sure _what_ will happened," said Ellen, "More will be explained along the way. The last war was only the beginning. Now, Vengeance has escaped from the Shadows and it seeks for the Key and the Seven Lights. And she seeks for what she wants." 

  


  
  


TBC 

I know that was a _lot_ of explaining, but it had to be done. Gomen! The next chapter will be more adventurous. I promise! Anyways, dear readers, think carefully about Eriko's little project and the story Ellen told. It is very important in my fic. Just to let you know, Ellen is 19 and Aria is 20. I dunno why, but I just need to say that. ^^; An old ally will appear in the next Chapter! The first person that guesses right shall be in my fic! ^^ Plz read + review everyone! The more reviews, the faster I write. 

**I'd like to thank Angelblood and ryonomiko for reading my fic! ^^ **

And a big thanx to STC, FritzyLuna, Isy Okolo, Atashi Komatsu, and Anata! Your reviews are a BIG encouragement. ^^ 


	5. Thoughts and Doubts

  
  


  
  
A/N: Wow. My fifth chapter already. o_O Amazing. Didn't really think I'd get so many reviews for my fic. ^^ I'm so happy you all like it! Sorry I didn't update soon. I was kinda lazy. ^^;;; 

Disclaimer: Me no own Escaflowne. If I did, I'd be rich and the series would continue forever! 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter V 

Thoughts and Doubts 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
Hitomi crashed on to the bed as she looked toward the ceiling. _"It is the only way to stop Apocalypse."_ Hitomi's emerald eyes closed as she thought about those words that Ellen had said. 

Apocalypse. The end of everything. _Is that what's going to happen?_ thought Hitomi. The blonde girl sighed with heavy troubles in her mind. "Two years and I just had to come back for this," muttered Hitomi, "Perfect timing." 

"It was destiny Hitomi," came a voice. Hitomi suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. Standing at her bedroom door was Ellen. The raven-haired girl smiled. "I'm sorry if I intruded your thoughts," she said apologetically, "I tend to do that often." 

Hitomi shook her head. "It's okay," she answered, "I wasn't really asleep anyways. Too much things in my head. What brings you here?" 

"Nothing really," said Ellen as she sat down beside Hitomi, "You just seemed troubled. You keep asking yourself why this has to happen to you." 

Hitomi looked skeptically at her. "How do you--?". Ellen smiled. "How do I know this?" answered Ellen, "I'm a seer, a sorceress, witch, whatever you call it. I was given the responsibility to make sure everything doesn't go wrong." 

"But you seem to know exactly what we want to say," said Hitomi. Ellen sighed. "I have a nasty habit of prying into people's minds. Mind reading," said Ellen. 

The emerald-eyed girl widened her eyes in surprise. "You mean you can read my thoughts?" said a very shocked Hitomi. Ellen laughed, "Yes. I happened to be able to." 

"Can you do it to anyone?" asked Hitomi. The raven-haired girl shook her head. "Not everyone," she answered, "Many people can block minds. Like Aria. She blocks her mind when she feels I'm prying." 

"But, how do you do it?" questioned Hitomi. The raven-haired sorceress smiled lightly. "It's one of the thing I'll be teaching you," she answered. 

"Teach me? I'm not sure I understand," said the blonde. Ellen sighed lightly. "Remember how I told you are the seer?" Hitomi nodded, "Well, there are things you must learn Hitomi, they'll help in our quest for the Seven Lights." 

"Is that one of the reasons you gave me this Tarot deck?" asked Hitomi. She pulled out the deck of Tarot cards and looked at them. _They've cost so much trouble in the past,_ thought the girl. 

"But they will come in handy soon," said Ellen suddenly. Hitomi was a little shocked at first, then remembered how the raven head can read thoughts. She smiled and nodded. 

Ellen lifted herself from the bed as she walked toward the door. "I think you should go to sleep," she said, "I'll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow." 

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Hitomi lightly. Ellen shook her head. "The sword of the Escaflowne was broken. I should got fix it." 

Hitomi looked puzzled for a moment. "Shouldn't you let the Fanelians do that?" said Hitomi. Suddenly, Ellen's face darkened. "The sword was broken by magic. Black magic. So it will need someone experienced to fix it." She turned toward Hitomi and smiled. "Now go to sleep," she said, "We'll be very busy tomorrow." 

Hitomi nodded. Ellen closed the door and left. Hitomi laid down on the bed as she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

Darkness swept over the skies like the black wings of a raven. Twin blue moons hung in the night sky and shined through windows of many rooms. A figure crossed through the darkness of the halls. As they stopped to peer at the twin moons in the sky, the light shined on their fire red hair and navy blue eyes. 

Aria turned as she continued to walk down the hall. Her gaze kept toward the floor. The redhead turned at the end of the hall and entered the chamber where the Espano guymelef, the Escaflowne, was held. 

Bent on one knee, the Escaflowne stood as if it was stoned in time. Though it had not been moved in two years, it's metal still shined and it's jewels glimmered. It's cracked sword placed in front, and Ellen stood before it. 

The redheaded girl smiled as she noticed her raven-haired friend looking solemnly at the Escaflowne. The ice blue eyes of Ellen Hart peered at the mighty and powerful guymelef. "Do you think Vengeance's army is already that powerful, or is Van losing his touch?" said the young healer. 

"He's just not prepared," answered Aria. She walked to Ellen's side and looked up at the Escaflowne. "If it was my first time going up against the Demonic Knights," said the girl, "I would probably lose too," she suddenly let out a laugh, "But I did lose didn't I." 

Aria chuckled harshly, "You'd think it would take Vengeance a lot longer to build up her army," she paused, "Do you think she's already gotten her Demon corps together?" 

"To follow the prophecy," answered Ellen, "I would answer that she has already found the child of innocence and they have already released the dark ones from the Shadows." The raven-haired healer sighed heavily. "I just wish it wasn't so soon in the process," said Ellen sadly, "I wish we had more time to prepare for everything." 

"Well, we can't do anything to change the past," said Aria, "What's done is done. We need to focus on our part Ellen. We just need to follow the necessary steps. We have almost everything figured out Ellen." 

The healer bent down, placed her hand above the broken sword of the Escaflowne. A soft blue light enveloped the sword and the broken parts slowly began to mend back together. As the blue light dimmed, it was apparent that the sword was fixed. Ellen gently brushed her hand across the gleaming sword, sighing heavily. 

"Any news you can give me Ellen," said Aria, "Good news would be preferred. You first tell me Vengeance has escaped the Shadows, and then you tell me the Demonic Knights are going to attack Fanelia. Any _good_ news, any at all?" 

"Jamaline should be in Austuria by now," said Ellen, "She said she would be. Though I'm not sure that's good news," she smirked, "You know how much trouble she can be." She pulled open her blue handbag, pulled out a small bottle containing water and a beautifully carved wooden bowl. 

Aria grunted. "Yeah, James is a lot of trouble," said the redhead disapprovingly, "She's such a child. I'm not sure she'll ever grow up. That stupid merchant." She shook her head as she crossed her arms. 

As Aria spoke, Ellen placed the bowl on the floor and poured in the crystal clear water. She dipped her fingers into the water and muttered softly, "_Corceva calos evril_." Suddenly, the water began to glow a soft blue light. 

Ellen picked up the bowl as the light dimmed. She looked into the water and then her eyes narrowed. "What is it?" questioned Aria, "You seemed troubled. What the hell is going on _now_?" 

The young healer sighed, "A messenger with a ship will arrive tomorrow morning," answered Ellen, "They will bring the news of another attack." Aria looked puzzled. "An attack?" she asked, "On whom?" 

Ellen's blue eyes looked on sadly into the pool of water. Images formed on the water. They were the images of people fighting, buildings burning, and four Demonic Knights crushing everything. "Austuria," answered Ellen, "The messenger will seek for help from Van. He will seek help that may save the city of Palace." 

  


  
  


TBC 

Was the Austuria part a little bit predictable? Oh well, what's done is done. Anyways, now that you know the messenger is from Austuria, I think that literally gives away who he is. -_-; Aria is not going to like him. She's not going to like him one bit. You'll see why soon enough. Hope you liked the chapter! ^^ The _Corceva calos evril_ part was a spell if anyone noticed. It enabled Ellen to see images of the present or the future. How or why? Ask me and I'll tell you. ^^ Read + review everybody! Your reviews really help. 

** Thanx to GWingAngel, ShadowedAbyss, and Sereneblaze for reviewing my fic! ^^ **

And a very happy Arigato to STC, Isy Okolo, FritzyLuna, Atashi Komatsu, and Anata! Your continues reviews are so helpful. They encourage me to write. 

I love getting reviews! *bounces around the room in a chibi way* NO NA DA! ^^; I'm reading way too much Gravitation stuff. I'm starting to sound like Ryuichi-chan. -_- That is not a good sign. 


	6. The Crusaders' Arrival

  
  


  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was suffering from Writer Blockosis. ^^; Pathetic eh? Well anyways, here's the sixth chapter. Happy reading! ^^ 

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this! I don't own Escaflowne, so don't rub it in! 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  


Chapter VI 

The Crusaders' Arrival 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
"Hm," sighed Hitomi. The emerald-eyed seer stretched on her bedroom balcony, over looking the kingdom of Fanelia. A small smile slipped onto her lips as she looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun shined and no clouds where seen from miles around. It was such a beautiful day. Nothing could possibly go wrong right? 

Hitomi exited from her bedroom, wearing her school uniform, in search of Ellen. She had questions that needed to be answered, and the young girl knew that the raven-haired healer was the person who could answer them. 

As Hitomi turned at the end of the hallway, a sudden screech made her stop dead her in tracks. Turning around to see whatever made that noise, she was suddenly blinded by a blur of pink and was knocked onto the floor. 

"Hitomi!" yelled Merle. The pink haired cat girl practically pounced on the unsuspecting Hitomi. She purred as she licked Hitomi in the face. "Merle!" cried Hitomi, "Get off me!" 

Slowly, the cat girl got off her victim, with a big smile plastered over her face. "It's so good to see you again Hitomi," said the cat girl, "Lord Van told me you were back." 

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. It had been two years, but Merle hadn't changed much. She still had the same pink hair, which was now longer and tied into a ponytail. "It's nice to see you too Merle," smiled Hitomi, "But please, next time, would you be careful of your greetings. You nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"Oh poo," said Merle, waving her hand, "You're no fun. Anyways, I'm not here to just see you. Lord Van asked me to bring you to the main hall. He said it was something important." Hitomi nodded her head as she followed Merle toward the main hall. 

"You know what Hitomi," said Merle, "Even after two years, you still look like maid." Hitomi narrowed her eyes angrily. "Why you little--" 

"Good morning Hitomi," said Ellen. At an intersection between the halls, the two girls met up with Ellen and Aria. The redheaded commander yawned. "Good morning? Please. I feel like I have a hang-over," said Aria, "Van better have a good reason for getting me up so early." 

Ellen gave Aria a stern glare before turning toward Hitomi. "Van asked us this morning to go to the main hall," said Ellen, "He said it was important. And I think I know what it is." 

Aria sighed, "I just hope it isn't it. I don't want any more bad news." The four girls continued down the hall toward the main hall, where Van awaited their arrival, with a certain guest. _Some how,_ thought Hitomi, _I have a feeling that it is going to be bad news._

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

Pushing past the enormous door, the four girls entered the main hall. Talking with Van in the center of the room was a tall, blonde, and rather handsome young man. His golden blonde hair was long and shining. His blue eyes turned as the four girls entered the room. 

Allen Schezar smiled at the sight of Hitomi. "Hitomi, it's good to see you're back," said Allen, "Van told me you were back." The blonde girl smiled, "It's so nice to see you Allen." 

"Lord Van, why exactly did you request us being here," said Aria, quickly getting to the point, "I don't think it was just meant for a meeting with blondie." She cocked her head toward Allen's direction. 

"Aria, I think you should be a little nicer to Allen," said Van, "He is my guest." The redhead grumbled. "Who is he anyways?" asked Aria. 

"I am Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli," answered Allen, extending his hand toward Aria. For a brief moment, Aria looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Then she recovered. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Hitomi noticed that the side of Aria's mouth twitched slightly. It was a tense moment between Allen and Aria. 

"Ahem," interrupted Ellen, "I think it would be wise to let us know _why_," she glanced at Aria, "Sir Allen is here in Fanelia." Hitomi nodded in agreement. 

"I've come to ask Fanelia and the Escaflowne to aid Austuria against an enemy," answered Allen darkly, "We think they are from Zaibach. They attacked once before, in Palace, and we think they might attack again, and we would need all the help we can get." 

Ellen's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What where they, and how many?" questioned the raven head. Allen sighed, "They were of only one black guymelef. Similar to the ones Zaibach once used, but without a stealth cloak." 

"A Demonic Knight," answered Ellen gravely, "And you're right, they are from Zaibach." Hitomi sighed. _They attack Austuria as well,_ thought the girl. 

"Van told me Fanelia was also attacked by these _things_," said Allen, "What exactly are they miss--?" 

"Ellen. Ellen Hart. And this," she turned to Aria, "Is Arianna Keel." Ellen looked extremely uncomfortable. "The black guymelef that attack Palace is called the Demonic Knights. They were summoned from the Shadows and usually travel in packs of four or five. It's very unusual for them to attack by one," said Ellen, "So that one must have been a seeker." 

"A seeker?" asked Hitomi, "Of what? Could they be after something in Austuria?" Ellen, with an extremely nervous look nodded. "They must be after......" But she didn't finish. 

She put her hand to her mouth and looked at Aria. "You don't think that it could be it, could it?" questioned Ellen. Aria grunted in return, her navy blue eyes opened. "I doubt it," said Aria, "But you never know, it could be it." 

"It could be _what_?" questioned Van. Ellen turned to Hitomi for a second, their eyes locking, and then Hitomi understood. "It could be one of the Seven Lights," answered Hitomi. 

"I'm not sure I understand," said Allen, "I've never heard such a thing existed in Palace." Aria smirked. "It could be disguised and if it really is one of the crystals, we need to find it before _she_ does," answered Aria. The blonde Knight now looked completely confused. Seeing this, Hitomi whispered, "I'll explain later." 

"So now we head to Palace," said Ellen, "And I think it would be good if we went with Allen's crew. It could go a lot faster." At the hear of this, Aria looked as if she just chocked on something. "_What?_" said the redhead, "There is no way in hell am I going _anywhere_ with _him_." She pointed toward Allen. 

Hitomi, Van and Ellen looked skeptically at Aria's behavior. "And why not?" said the healer, "This may be where our quest begins Arianna. And if one of the lights is in Palace, it's our duty to find it. Besides what are you afraid of?" Ellen smirked. 

Aria looked as if she was going to explode for a minute. "Fine!" she shouted. She turned toward Allen, her finger pointed at him. Her face was blotchy and red from anger. "And _you_," she said, "I've got you numbered Schezar. I don't like you or your type. So don't mess with me or that pretty blonde hair of yours is going to be cut short," she grabbed the handle of her sword, "I swear, if you even cross the line just a little, you'd wish you'd never have met me Schezar." And she quickly stormed out of the room. 

"She doesn't seem to like you very much Allen," said Hitomi as she watch a certain redhead storm out of the room, "I wonder why." Both Ellen and Van shrugged. "Who knows. Arianna has always had a bad temper," answered Ellen. 

"But it is good we have a place to start looking," Ellen said to Hitomi, "It just may be the place where our journey begins." 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

In a cold dark room, a young girl sat on a black throne. She wore a black velvet dress, and her hair was dark black and reached to her chest. The young girl was not older than 13 years of age. Her eyes seemed cold and stoic. Though she was quite beautiful, she seem very dark. 

In the young girl's hand was a beautiful golden mirror. The young girl looked into the mirror and slowly, the image of the crew of the Crusaders, getting set up for a trip back to Palace, appeared. 

Slowly, that image faded and the face of a certain blonde, emerald-eyed girl appeared. The black haired girl smirked. "Everything is going so well," said the girl, "It's a good thing they don't know how weak I really am or the first thing they'll do is come and kill me." She laughed. A cold, heartless laugh. 

"Ravel," said the girl. A cloaked figure appeared fromt the shadows of the room. "Yes my Mistress?" said the cloaked figure. "I'm leaving the business of these people to you. Don't disappoint me Ravel. I need all the energy I can get. So I'll need that crystal from Austuria. And remember Ravel," said the young girl, "I want the girl too. I want you to do everything in your power to bring her to our side. Understand Ravel?" 

"Yes Mistress," answered Lord Ravel bowing, "I will do everything in my power to make you strong again. And the girl will be on our side. I promise you that." 

"I hope so Ravel," said the little girl, "Remember, I will be watching you. I will see if you really are worthy." The cloaked man nodded, "Thank you for this oppertunity to prove myself Mistress. I will not let you down." 

  


  
  


TBC 

-_- I think I did really bad for this chapter. A whole lot of nonsense. Really sorry. Writing it was sorta forced. Anyways, hope you liked it anyways. The girl that was mentioned, the one Ravel is suppose to bring over to _their_ side, it's not who you think it is. Trust me. Send in the reviews! I love reviews! *turns chibi and bounces around the room with Kumagoro on her head* 

Thank you ALL for the reviews! I gotta write this fast since it's almost 3:00 AM and I really hate writing HTML. Oh yeah, please note to read the author's note. It is very very important. Later y'all! ^^ *hugs Kumagoro and waves* 


	7. Journey to the Sea

  
  


  
  
A/N: ^^ Hello everyone! It's been a long while eh? Anyways, here's the seventh chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it! *smile* 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine! How many times do I have to say this!? :( 

  
  
  


Wings of Destiny: Book One 

Spirits of Atlantis 

  
  
  
Chapter VII 

Journey to the Sea 

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

  
The young girl known as the Goddess of Vengeance, sat on her black throne. Her dark raven hair fell to her chest, and she wore a midnight black velvet dress. Long black gloves covered from her hands to her elbow. Her eyes where the colour of a dark ebony and grasped in her frail hand she held a golden carved mirror. 

In the room where she sat, the walls were covered with shadows. The shadows moved and formed, creating images of hideous things. In the middle of the room stood a man with long gray hair, tied into a ponytail. His beard was as gray as his hair and his eyes where a colour of dark stormy blue. He wore a dark black cape and around his neck hung a silver cross. 

"Are you sure we can trust a man like Ravel mistress?" spoke the man, "He had ideals much like Isaac's own. I'm not sure if it would be a wise idea to leave such an important responsibility to him." 

The young girl shifted in her throne. She lifted the golden mirror, and slowly, the image of a blonde, emerald-eyed girl appeared, then faded. The raven-haired girl smiled. "Of course I don't trust Ravel," said the girl, "It would be immensely stupid of me to do so. But the man is very influential. He would be of great usefulness to us. Do you doubt my judgment Lavin?" 

Lavin bowed respectfully. "Of course not my mistress," answered Lavin, "It is Ravel I doubt. The man is a fool for thinking he alone can go against the Seer of the Mystic Moon, and the Elemental Sisters." 

The young girl sighed, "I don't believe they know my intentions yet. If they knew how weak I am, I would be dead right now. Arianna would surely have killed me. But of course, they think I have already found the child of innocence, at which I did, and they think I am not after the Spirits, but the Seven Lights." She giggled softly, "But I have many intentions. Things I must accomplish." 

"Do you still want that girl on our side?" asked Lavin. The girl smiled, "I do Lavin. She will play an utmost important role in my plan. No one can possibly hurt her. Allen certainly wouldn't, Van also. But Arianna, I'm not so sure about." 

"I give the girl to you to worry about Lavin," commanded Vengeance, "You, Averill, and Cecilia. I hope that you will take good care of our guest Lavin, and do make sure she does come to our side. I wasted a lot of energy summoning the Dragon Slayers back to life," she said irritably, "I don't feel like dealing with any complications. I'm much too tiered." 

"I will take care of everything mistress," said Lavin, "You should rest now. I will report to you on Ravels situation, and when I receive the girl from the Demonic Knights." He bowed as a light from the floor around him glowed, and he disappeared. 

The little girl looked into the mirror, and slowly the picture of a raven-haired boy with ruby eyes appeared. "Soon," she said, "I will have my body back, and then nothing will stop me. Not even you dear brother." 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

"So, what Zaibach is now after is something called the Seven Lights?" inquired Allen. The gallant knight had just heard the story from Ellen and Hitomi. Personally, he thought it was incredulous. 

"That is correct," answered Ellen, "Vengeance is getting more and more powerful. We can't let her get her hands on the Lights or it would be disastrous." Inside one of the rooms on the ship the Crusade, Hitomi and Ellen where trying to explain the significance of the prophecy and the Seven Lights. 

"I still don't believe such a thing exists in Gaea, let alone Palace," he shook his head, "It just seems so ridiculous." He sighed as he tried to take in what Ellen said. "It's hard to understand, I know," said Hitomi softly, "But I know that if we don't find the Seven Lights, terrible things are going to happen. To all of us." 

Just as Ellen was about to speak, they suddenly heard a loud scream. Suddenly, bursting into the room, was a very angry Aria carrying Merle by her shirt, with Van behind her. She then dropped Merle roughly on the ground and stalked next to Ellen. "She snuck on board," she grunted, "Scared the daylights out of Magnus. Almost got herself killed." 

All the eyes in the room turned to Merle. "I wanted to go with Lord Van," she answered stubbornly, "And besides, I was safe and sound before Aria came into the cargo bay." Behind her, Van sighed heavily with an apologetic look on his face. 

"Well, what are we going to do with her now?" Aria turned to Ellen, "I certainly don't want to take a child with us. _Someone_ is already trouble enough." Ellen thought about this carefully. Her hand pressed against her lips. Slowly she answered, "We don't really have an option. Unless you feel that you want to take her back to Fanelia, here is the only place she can stay." 

Aria gave a look of utter disgust and annoyance. She closed her eyes, grunting, she muttered, "Fine. But if she startles Magnus again, you'll be the one taking her back to Fanelia Ellen." Hitomi smiled at Aria kindly. "Don't worry about Merle, Aria," said the emerald-eyed girl, "I'll watch her and make sure nothing bad happens." 

"Hn," replied Aria. She opened her eyes. "We'll be arriving in Palace soon. Gaddes told me to tell you all to get ready." 

Ellen nodded lightly. "I thought it would be time we arrived there," spoke the raven-haired healer. She turned her gaze to Aria. "Won't you be glad to see Jameline?" 

"Like hell I will," growled the redhead, "But there isn't anything I can do. I just hope she won't be so much trouble." She sighed. Ellen smiled gently at her friend. "I'm sure she won't be Arianna." 

¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~¤ 

A women with short platinum blonde hair stared out at sea. She wore a pair of round shades and a black leather over coat. Underneath, she wore a louse white dress shirt, black pants and dark brown boots. 

Hidden behind her black shades, her stormy gray eyes stared intently out at the Sea of Palace. A small smirk came to her lips. "Arianna....Ellen," she whispered, "I hope you guys get here soon." Her smile slowly faded. "Danger is coming. I can feel it." 

She turns away from the sea and started walking toward the city. "Just get here as quick as you can. Before it's too late." 

  


  
  


TBC 

Ah! I'm so sorry. I know I took really long to update. ^^; I had a lot of work to do for school. So a lot of things were keeping me occupied. So sorry! 

I know this chapter was a little lame and pointless, but it's sort of the introduction to two other characters, Lavin and Jameline Vasilis. ^^ The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise you that. And more will be reveled about Vengeance, and whom she has taken the body of! Review please! 

Sayonara! *hugs Kumagoro and waves* 


	8. Important Note

  
  


  
  
  
**

UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION

**

  
  
  
  
_After many new ideas and developements, the _Wings of Destiny_ series is currently under major revision. Please be patient. I will have the fic back up as soon as I can. Expect character changes and a shorter book. The _Wings of Destiny_ series will be cut down to one book, however the chapters will be longer. The fic will be back up sometimes in the summer. Thank you for your confidence in my fic and for your reviews._

  
Jia Z. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. FINAL NOTE: Please Read!

  
  


  
  
  
  
        **IMPORTANT NOTE!**

  
  
I have written a few chapters of the new version of Wings of Destiny. It's of the same title, and please look into my profile for the new version. This current Wings of Destiny fic will be kept up simply because I'm too lazy to take it down. 

  
Arigatou! 

  
Jia Z. 

  
  



End file.
